Veränderungen
by Fay Riddle
Summary: Rogue verlässt die Manor, um Abstand zugewinnen, und lernt jemanden kennen der ihr Leben für immer verändert. Die beiden geraten in große Probleme als sie als Mutanten enttarnt werden. nach X2
1. Chapter

Hallo Leute! Das ist meine erste X-Men Story, also seit nicht so hart. Ich konnte bis jetzt fast nur englische lesen, weil ich keine Deutschen gefunden habe...  
  
Also keine dieser Figuren (außer Joy) gehören mir, ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld höchstens ein paar Reviews. Diese Geschichte findet nach X-Men 2 statt! Merkt man aber zu beginn nicht...  
  
Rogues POV:  
  
Ich musste weg. Weit weg. Mitten in der Nacht packte ich meine Sachen und verschwand. Ich schrieb einen Brief an Xavier, dass er mich nicht suchen sollte (auch wenn die anderen darum bettelten), da ich sowie so in (spätestens) einem Jahr wieder kommen wollte. Auch Logan schrieb ich einem Brief, dass er sich keine sorgen machen sollte, dass ich ihn vermissen werde und dass er nicht nach mir suchen sollte... Zwei Tage später kam ich in Atlanta an, suchte mir ein Motel und ging eine Straße weiter in einen Imbiss. In einer Ecke des Tisches saß eine Gruppe von jungen Erwachsenen (so ungefähr 20), es waren drei Kerle und eine Frau. Kurz nachdem ich den Laden betreten hatte, sah sie auf und musterte mich neugierig. Sie hatte rote Haare, die mit schwarzen Strähnen durchsetzt waren. Diese Frisur war echt cool, aber mir würde so was nicht stehen, außerdem gefällt mir mein dunkles Haar (mit den weißen Strähnen) super. Sie trug eine rote Sonnenbrille, obwohl sie in der dunkelsten Ecke des Ladens saß. Sieht die überhaupt was?! Nachdem ich fertig gegessen hatte, verließ ich den Laden und knallte vor der Tür in jemanden. Ich bemerkte schnell, dass das einer der Jungs war, die vorhin mit der rothaarigen am Tisch saßen.  
  
Seirens POV:  
  
Die Jungs, die ich gestern in der Disco kennen gelernt hatte, traf ich in der Nähe eines Imbisses wieder. Wenig später saß ich dort mit ihnen, und quatschte. Ich hatte einen guten Blick auf die Tür, was mich irgendwie sehr beruhigte, wäre nicht dieses Mädchen rein gekommen. Groß gewachsen, dunkle Haare (und merkwürdiger Weise rechts und links jeweils eine weiße Strähne), sie trug lange Hosen, einen langen Mantel (der zwar echt cool wirkte aber trotzdem viel zu warm schien) und außerdem Handschuhe. Gott, ich wäre vor Hitze umgekommen, obwohl ich in dieser Hinsicht wahrscheinlich kein Maßstab bin, weil mir immer heiß ist. Das Mädchen wirkte nicht dick, sie hätte ihre Beine nicht verstecken müssen (so weit ich das durch die Hosen beurteilen konnte)... Aber sogar die Jungs trugen kurze Hosen (so konnte man wenigstens ihre Beine besser anschauen...) und kurzärmlige T-Shirts. Wie verließen den Laden vor der Kleinen (sie bemerkte es nicht mal), aber Nick (oder Rick oder so ähnlich) hatte etwas im Laden vergessen, also liefen wir noch mal zurück, er vorn weg.  
  
Rogues POV:  
  
Er half mir hoch. Dann trat ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht, was mir wirklich nicht gefiel... "Und was bekomme ich als Dankeschön, Süße? Vielleicht einen Kuss?", sagte er. "Nur in deinen Träumen!", antwortete ich und drehte mich weg, um zu gehen. Er packte mich an der Schulter, zog mich nah an sich ran und küsste mich. Er war zu stark, ich konnte mich nicht wehren. Der Kerl kippte um und begann zu zittern. Seine beiden Freunde kam angerannt (das Mädchen konnte ich nicht sehen), sie sahen nach ihrem Freund und umkreisten mich dann. Ich hätte zu Hause bleiben sollen, ich könnte jetzt gemütlich auf der Couch sitzen mit Logan etwas im Fernsehen anschauen oder ihm Zuhören wie er über Bobby (meine erste große Liebe) herzieht. Aber nein, ich brauchte, ja Abwechslung. Ich hätte mein Zimmer streichen sollen. Eine Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. "Lasst sie in Ruhe!", rief das rothaarige Mädchen. "Joy, sie ist eines dieser Monster! Sie dir an was sie mit Nick gemacht hat! Die ist so ein Mutant, den man sofort ins Gefängnis stecken sollte." Die beiden packten ihre Messer aus. "Sieh mir in die Augen und du wirst merken, dass ich die Falsche bin, in deren Nähe du über Mutanten-Monster reden kannst..." Sie stellte sich hinter die beiden, nahm ihre Sonnenbrille ab und grinste die beiden an. Dann schleuderte sie die beiden mit einer Handbewegung weg. Die beiden schrieen aus irgendeinem Grund noch, auch nach dem sie ziemlich weich in einer Mülltonne gelandet waren. "Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie. Ich sah sie an, und bemerkte den Grund für den Schock der Jungs über die Augen. Sie leuchteten ROT. Dann nickte ich, sie half mir hoch und meinte dann: "Du hattest Glück. Aber ich glaube wir sollte verschwinden, irgendjemand ruft bestimmt die Bullen. Wohnst du hier in der Nähe?" Ich zeigte ihr den Weg.  
  
Seirens POV:  
  
Manchmal glaube ich, ich ziehe Probleme magisch an. Jetzt sitze ich, in einer fremden Wohnung, mit jemanden den ich nicht kenne und muss bestimmt wieder die Wohnung (und diesmal bestimmt auch die Stadt) wechseln. "Wie heißt du eigentlich?", fragte ich, als sie mit einem Glas Wasser wieder kam. "Rogue! Du heißt Joy, richtig?" "Jepp, Rogue ist nicht dein richtiger Name, oder? Warum haben eigentlich alle Freaks so einen Spitznamen?" Sie schien tief verletzt. "Seiren.", meinte ich leise. "Was?", fragte sie verwirrt. "Mein freakischer Name ist Seiren. Wie ist dein richtiger?" Jetzt lächelte sie auch. "Marie. Was für Kräfte hast du eigentlich?", fragte Rogue neugierig. "Ich kann Hitze erzeugen, ich kann hundert Grad durchs Zimmer schleudern. Kein Feuer. Ich kann sogar noch wesentlich mehr Grad erzeugen als Feuer und brauche dazu keinen Sauerstoff... Und du? "Wenn jemand meine Haut anfasst, dann sauge ich ihnen die Energie aus, sozusagen, bei Mutanten leihe ich mir außerdem die Kräfte aus..." "Ach deshalb, die ganzen Klamotten. Und ich dachte schon du frierst leicht." Wir lachten. Wir unterhielten uns die ganze Nacht über alles unwichtige. Über unsere Kräfte, Exfreunde, Freunde und sogar über unsere Jugend, als wir noch normal waren. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wann ich mich das letzte mal so richtig mit jemanden unterhalten hatte, über alles. Und ich musste nicht mal lügen, oder meine Zweitidentität nutzen.  
  
Rogues POV:  
  
Wow. Normalerweise konnte ich sonst nur mit Logan so reden... so offen, über alles. Aber auch ihm erzählte ich nicht alles, wir haben nie über unsere Vergangenheit geredet, was wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass er keine hat... Das einzigste was ich nicht nannte waren die richtigen Namen, des X - Men - Teams, und den Namen der Schule. Aber lustiger Weise wusste sie über all das Bescheid. Sie hatte schon von der Mutanten Schule gehört, von dem Jet und natürlich von Magneto und der Aktion auf Ellies Island. Doch am Morgen meinte sie plötzlich wir müssten verschwinden. "Was meinst du denn damit?" "Die Kerle werden wieder aufwachen, die wissen wo ich wohne und du wohnst zu nah an dem Laden..." "Ich packe meine Sachen... nur wo soll ich jetzt hin?" "Wenn du möchtest kannst du mit mir mitkommen! Ich hab gerne etwas Gesellschaft mit der man reden kann, die weiß wie scheiße es manchmal ist, ein Freak zusein.", meinte sie leise. "Wirklich? Gern!" "Echt? Du würdest mitkommen? Cool. Warst du schon mal in Miami?" Nein, ich war noch nie dort. Also packten wir mein Zeug zusammen, gingen zu ihr (genauso wie ich hatte sie nur eine Tasche), setzten uns dann in ihr Auto und fuhren los. Sie erinnerte mich an Logan, sie ist genauso unkompliziert wie er, locker und frei. Sie geht ihren Weg, und scheint nie lange an irgendwelchen Weggabelungen stehen zubleiben... aber genauso wie ich früher, sucht sie einen Platz den sie zu Hause nennen kann. Zu Hause Mir fiel wieder ein warum ich überhaupt gegangen war. Ich war allein im Pool, Logan wollte später nachkommen, er sollte mir ein Handtuch mitbringen. Eine der kleineren Generation war in der Nähe des Pools, sie saß im Schatten. Den Ball den sie mit hatte warf sie immer wieder weg, und er kam wie von Geisterhand zurück geflogen. Irgendwann kam das Mädchen näher an den Pool, sie redete mit mir. Sagte mir, das sie gerne mit mir baden würde, aber leider noch nicht schwimmen könnte... Das nächste an das ich mich erinnere war ihr Schrei, sie war in Pool gefallen, hatte sich den Kopf gestoßen und sankt jetzt auf den Boden. Ich holte sie schnell aus dem Wasser, und rief dann um Hilfe. Natürlich hatte ich dem Mädchen die Energie abgesaugt, aber nur ganz wenig, aber trotzdem war mir in diesem Moment schmerzlich bewusst geworden, dass ich ihr selbst nicht helfen konnte. Ich konnte die Mund zu Mund Beatmung nicht durch führen, ich konnte ihren Puls nicht fühlen, und vor allem konnte ich ihre Hand nicht halten. All das mussten andere tun und ich konnte nur stumm daneben stehen...  
  
Logans POV:  
  
"Was heißt sie finden sie nicht?", schrie ich. "In dem Brief an mich, bat sie mich, dass wir ihr nicht folgen, weil sie allein damit klar kommen will. Außerdem ist sie in spätestens einem Jahr wieder da...", antwortete 'Racer' ruhig. "Ein Jahr? Ist ihnen aufgefallen wie gefährlich es dort draußen wird. Immer mehr Leute demonstrieren gegen uns, es dauert nicht mehr lange und es wird ein Meldungsgesetz für uns geben, außerdem gibt es genug Militärspinner die uns jagen." Wir stritten uns noch ein Weilchen, am Ende verschwand ich in meinem Zimmer. Warum bist du weg gegangen Rogue? Warum? Du hättest nicht allein gehen müssen. Ich wäre mitgekommen... oder du hättest hier bleiben können, ich hätte dir geholfen. Rogue komm zurück! Ich vermisse dich... Sie ist erst eine Woche weg, und ich vermisse sie jetzt schon so sehr  
  
Seirens POV:  
  
"Wir sollten uns als nächstes Ziel einen kälteren Ort suchen, an dem die Sonne nicht so viel scheint...", meinte ich, als wir beide in der Hitze des Nachmittags schwitzten. Rogue war warm, weil sie so viel Kleidung trug, und mir war warm, weil mir immer warm ist. Aber noch mehr als die Hitze störte mich die Sonne, die mir in die Augen schien. Meine roten Augen waren heute, wie meisten auch, von blauen Kontaktlinsen und einer schwarzen Sonnenbrille versteckt, aber trotzdem war es mir viel zu hell. Meine Augen brannten, und die Gegend verschwamm langsam, was normaler Weise kein gutes Zeichen ist. Obwohl Rogue und ich uns erst seit einer Woche kennen wusste sie bereits, dass es meinen Augen jetzt schon mies ging. "Gehen wir wieder rein!", sagte sie. In unserem Motelzimmer angekommen zog sie schnell die langen Handschuhe aus, um mir einen Lappen nass zu machen. "Vielleicht hast du recht. Außerdem wollen wir ja was von der Welt sehen.", dachte sie laut. "Ein Zelt... wir brauchen ein Zelt, Schlafsäcke und so'n Zeug. Nächte unter den Sternen in den Nationalparks. Wanderkarten... wir fahren abwechselnd, du weißt schon so ein Road Trip... Wir bestimmen abwechselnd wo wir anhalten, und am Ende des Jahres landen wir in New York und du bist wie versprochen wieder bei deinen Freunden..." Sie war begeistert. Also planten wir alles kauften ein, und brachen unsere Zelte ab in Miami. Bevor wir die Stadt verließen, hielten wir an einem Briefkasten und Rogue steckte einen Brief an ihre Freunde ein... 


	2. Chapter

Hallo Leute!  
  
Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich hatte nun Zeit und auch nicht viel Lust. Außerdem musste ich ja noch einpaar andere FF schreiben. Doch in diesen Ferien habe ich endlich wieder Zeit und Ideen gehabt um das hier weiter zuschreiben.  
  
Anmerkung: Endemic sagte mir, dass das Meldungsgesetz schon mal in Kraft war. Am Ende vom ersten Film erfährt man nicht, was mit der Abstimmung geschieht, ich habe den Film nicht, aber das Buch. Und da steht am Ende drin, dass die Abstimmung gegen die Meldungspflicht entscheidet. Typisch für Filmbücher. Wer das Buch von Hannibal gelesen hat, weiß was ich meine. (Happy End und Pärchenbildung im Buch, aber im Film hackt er sich die Hand ab und verschwindet allein...( tief deprimierend...)!  
  
Logans POV:  
  
Miami. Was zum Teufel will sie denn dort? Sie schreibt das ich dort nicht nach ihr suchen muss, weil sie gerade wieder weg fährt. Sie hat Fotos von sich gemacht, eher machen lassen... Vor dem Plymouth-Hotel, am Miami-Beach, am Hafen und in ihrem Zimmer Ich persönlich glaube, ja das sie jemanden gefunden hat mit dem sie diesen Road Trip macht, niemand macht gerne allein Urlaub, aber dann hätte sie auch mich mit nehmen können, oder?  
  
Seirens POV:  
  
Manche Leute behaupten, dass es friedlich im Yellowstone Nationalpark ist. Aber sogar hier bemerkten wir die politische Haltung gegenüber Mutanten. Bereits am ersten Tag fingen unsere Nachbarn ein Gespräch mit uns über die momentanen Ereignisse an. Logischer Weise sagten wir nicht was wir waren, aber wir unterstützten sie in ihren Hasstiraden nicht.  
  
Rogue und ich waren uns einig, dass wir trotzdem recht auffällig waren, also beschlossen wir von dort zu verschwinden. In der Zeitung wurde mittlerweile wieder jeden Tag darüber berichtet, dass man bald darüber abstimmen wollte, das Gesetz zur Kennzeichnung und Meldung von Mutanten doch noch geltend zumachen. Die entgültige Abstimmung war in sechs Monaten und es sah diesmal nicht gut aus. Es gab immer wieder und überall Demonstrationen alles organisiert vom Büro des Senators von Kalifornien. Aber auch viele andere Staaten taten ihren Beitrag dazu und so hatte man schließlich ein gemeinsames Anti-Mutanten- Büro gebildet, dass alle Demonstrationen und Veranstaltungen koordinierte. Chefin dieses Büros war Josephin S. Marstersen, die bereits bei vielen dieser Veranstaltungen ihre Meinung mehr als deutlich gemacht hatte, und so war sie natürlich Publikumsliebling. Die Frau hatte sicherlich viele Talente, aber die Menge begeistern und mit ihren Reden auf die eigene Seite zuziehen, war das größte. Sie schaffte es in ihren Reden, alle Menschen gut aussehen zulassen, aber die Mutanten kamen dabei total mies weg. Wir wunderten uns bereits warum, es noch kein Attentat auf sie gegeben hatte, aber Rogue meinte nur, dass Xavier schon dafür sorgen würde, dass der Frau nichts passierte. Der Gedanke, dass dieser Frau wirklich nichts passieren sollte, gefiel mir nicht, denn sie hatte es eigentlich nicht verdient. Wie kann sie über "Menschen" urteilen, die sie überhaupt nicht kennt.  
  
Wir waren nun schon zwei Monate auf unserem "Selbstfindungstrip" und ich hatte mir als Ziel gesetzt, dass Marie nach diesem Jahr ihre Kräfte kontrollieren könne. Ich wusste, dass es sehr kompliziert werden würden, und dass es auch nur vielleicht funktionieren würde, aber Rogue meinte nur, dass sie es wenigstens versuchen sollte und vor allem würde. Wir begannen mit einfachen Konzentrationsübungen und mit dem Meditieren. (Auch ich hatte zuerst nicht richtig mit meinen Kräften umgehen können, und hatte so auch schon mal etwas geschmolzen oder in Brand gesetzt.)  
  
Mittlerweile konnte Rogue anderen Lebewesen (zum Beispiel lästigen Fliegen oder auch einer Schlange, die uns zu Tode erschreckt hatte beim Campen) die Energie aussaugen ohne sie zu Berühren, und das bewies uns natürlich, das die Kräfte nicht von ihre Haut ausgingen (das hätte mich auch sehr gewundert...).  
  
Es war eine Woche vor dieser dämlichen Abstimmung und wir hatten uns vorgenommen uns mal bei einer dieser Demonstrationen umzuschauen, in der Hoffnung andere Mutanten zusehen. Und jetzt saßen wir auf einer Parkbank in Seattle direkt hinter der Tribüne. Obwohl es nur 20 Grad waren trug Rogue Sandalen, sie liebte den Wind an den Füßen. Rogue konnte ihre Haut langsam "kontrollieren", am Stück nur für eine Stunde, und auch nur wenn sie sich darauf konzentrierte, aber wir waren mehr als glücklich darüber. Da waren wir nun abseits der Massen und betrachteten das Geschehen. Josephin hielt eine ihrer tollen Reden und fesselte damit die Menge. Gerade sprach sie über das Recht für diese Demo (einpaar Leute hatten sich drüber aufgeregt), da meinte Marie plötzlich: "Recht für Demonstrationen?! Die haben das Recht? Aber sobald wir oder sonst jemand eine Gegendemo veranstalten würde, würden wir im Knast landen."  
  
"Im Knast?! Nein, der Sicherheitsdienst und die Polizei würden uns abknallen, aber erst nachdem diese Demonstranten uns zerlegt haben... am liebsten würde ich denen mal meine Meinung sagen-"  
  
"Ich auch. Aber das wirst du nicht tun, denn die würden dich angreifen, du würdest dich verteidigen und schon würde man dich für ein Monster halten..."  
  
"Bist du seit neuestem auch Hellseher?"  
  
"Leider nicht, aber ich bin Realist!" Rogue klang sehr traurig.  
  
"Mich erinnern diese Reden irgendwie an Hitler.", sagte eine Stimme hinter uns. Die Mädchen fuhren herum und erblickten Magneto. "Allerdings hat er damals von Juden geredet..."  
  
"Sie müssen Magneto sein, freut mich sie kennen zulernen. Ich bin Seiren oder Joy, suchen sie sich was aus." Beide gaben sich die Hand.  
  
"Was wollen sie hier?", zischte Rogue.  
  
"Marie sei bitte nicht so unfreundlich. Der gute Mann hat schon viel durchgemacht. Und er hat in dieser Sache Recht. Die Reden ähneln sich... setzen sie sich doch."  
  
"Danke." Magneto setzte sich auf die Bank auf der Marie und ich saßen. Wir drei hörten ein paar Minuten schweigend der Rede zu, dann meinte Rogue: "Sie muss wirklich fest daran glauben..."  
  
"Wer?"  
  
"Diese Josephin dort. Wenn sie nicht daran glauben würde, dann würde sie auch nicht mit so viel Leidenschaft davon quatschen."  
  
"Mir hat mal jemand gesagt: es ist egal woran du glaubst, solange du dafür kämpfst.", sagte ich.  
  
"Klingt weise. Wer hat ihnen das gesagt?", fragte Magneto.  
  
"Meine Mum. Aber sie war nicht weise, sie wurde damals von Vorurteilen geleitet und das ist heute nicht anders. Fast schon schade."  
  
"Wann hast du sie das letzte Mal gesehen?", fragte Marie leise.  
  
Joy sah über die Bühne, auf den großen Bildschirm der die Rednerin zeigte.  
  
"Das ist lange her. (es herrschte eine kurze Stille) Warum sind sie eigentlich hier?", fragte ich mit dem Blick auf Magneto gerichtet.  
  
"Weil diese Rede vielleicht noch interessant werden könnte. Und weil ich gehofft hatte, weitere Abtrünnige wie euch zufinden. Und warum seit ihr hier?"  
  
"Aus dem selben Grund, aber es scheint außer uns keiner da zusein, na ja, wir haben zu mindestens noch niemanden entdeckt. Die meisten werden es sich im Fernsehen anschauen, oder sie sind sehr gut getarnt-"  
  
"Kann es sein das jemand von ihnen diese Rede unterbrechen will...", fragte ich.  
  
"Joy, wie kommst du denn darauf?", fragte Rogue panisch.  
  
"Weil dort eine blaue Frau mit roten Haaren auf die hintere Tribüne zuläuft."  
  
"Ja, damit haben sie recht. Aber wir werden keine Gewalt anwenden, Mystique wird nur unseren Standpunkt darlegen."  
  
"Ich habe nicht vor ihre Blue Lady zu unterbrechen, denn auch ich finde das jemand unsere Meinung darstellen sollte. Aber die Polizisten und die Leute vom Secret Service sind so gut bewaffnet wie eine kleine Armee. Die werden sie umlegen bevor sie auch nur ein Wort gesagt hat! Oder wollen sie das etwa?"  
  
"Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich werde sie vor den Kugeln schützen..." Er stand auf und folgte Mystique.  
  
Ich sah Rogue an. "Ich weiß, das du ihn nicht magst, aber falls die Leute mit anderen Sachen werfen, werde ich ihnen helfen, denn solange die beiden keine Gewalt anwenden, haben sie nichts falsches getan..."  
  
Rogue sah mich einen Moment prüfend an. "Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass die Verstärkung der Polizisten erst mal ausbleibt."  
  
"Danke Marie und sei vorsichtig."  
  
"Du auch."  
  
Erzähler POV  
  
"In sechs Tagen ist es endlich soweit. Die Abstimmung ... (das Mikro funktioniert nicht mehr) Warum ist der Ton aus?" Den letzteren Satz hört man nur in den vorderen Reihen.  
  
Dann schallt eine andere Stimme laut über den Platz. "Das war ich und es tut mir leid, aber ich meinte sie wollen vielleicht auch mal die Meinung eines Mutanten dazu hören." Eine blaue Frau kam vom Rand der Bühne auf die Mitte zu, sie trug ein Mikro. Die Sicherheitsleute gingen auf sie zu.  
  
"Wenn sie mich jetzt angreifen werde ich mich verteidigen, aber ich will mich nicht streiten und auch keine Gewalt anwenden. Ich möchte nur von dem Recht gebrauch machen, das ich eine Meinungsfreiheit habe und ich würde es sehr gerne nutzen. (die Sicherheitsleute blieben stehen) Danke. Wie sie alle sehen, bin ich ein Mutant und ich habe die Fähigkeit mich in jeden anderen Menschen zu verwandeln. Aber trotzdem komme ich SO hier her und nicht in der Form eines anderen. Ich weiß, dass sie uns hassen, aber ich kann nicht verstehen warum. Denn sie kennen weder mich, noch irgendeinen anderen Mutanten und falls doch, dann wissen sie es einfach noch nicht. Diese Menschen unterscheiden sich eigentlich nur in den Genen von ihnen und dafür können sie nichts. Auch wenn es ihnen vielleicht noch nicht aufgefallen sein sollte, so kann man diese Situation doch irgendwie mit dem dritten Reich vergleichen. Jetzt müssen wir uns vielleicht bald melden, dann fangen sie vielleicht an uns unsere Rechte zunehmen und was dann kommt wissen sie alle. Wollen sie das es so weit kommt? Ich weiß nicht, was sie wollen, aber ich will es nicht. Das einzigste was ich will, ist das man mir nichts tut sobald ich auf die Straße gehe. Das man mir meine Rechte lässt. Viele von ihnen können sich bestimmt einfach nicht vorstellen, wie es ist einer von uns zusein, aber heißt das, das sie es nicht mal versuchen? Heißt das, das wir nichts wert sind? Denken sie darüber nach und fragen sie sich selbst." Eine erdrückende Stille folgte. Die Sicherheitsleute waren während der kleinen Rede weiter weg von der Rednerin gegangen, sie schienen nicht zuwissen was sie tun sollten. "Haben sie Angst vor uns?", schrie jemand aus dem Publikum.  
  
"Nein, eigentlich nicht. Oder sollte ich?", fragte Mystique nervös.  
  
"Ja!", schrie jemand anderes zurück.  
  
Mystique sah betreten zu Boden und ging dann langsam rückwärts. Sie sah die große Metallstange, die auf sie zuflog, erst zu spät. Doch die Stange hielt kurz vor ihrem Kopf an und fiel dann zu Boden. Ein Mann, er trug eine schwarze Hose und ein weinrotes T-Shirt und natürlich einen langen schwarzen Mantel, stand am Eingang der Bühne. Er ging auf Mystique zu und sagte: "Es scheint nicht als hätten sie lange nachgedacht!?" Wegen des Mikros hörte man es überall. "Das ist Magneto!", schrie plötzlich jemand. Und wie auf Befehl regnete es förmlich Steine und Glasflaschen. Es ging alles so schnell, dass Magneto nicht mal Zeit hatte, überrascht zuschauen. Doch weder die Flaschen noch die Steine trafen ihr Ziel, es schien als würde alles an einem gewissen Punkt flüssig werden und zu Boden fallen. "Da ist noch so ein Monster!", kreischte jemand.  
  
Magneto und Mystique sahen zur Seite. Dort stand jemand in einem langen Mantel und der Kopf wurde von einer blauen Kapuze verdeckt. Die Polizisten reagierten endlich, sie zogen ihre Waffen und ließen sie mit einem Aufschrei fallen. Die Gestalt ging einfach an denen vorbei, auf die Mutanten zu.  
  
"Wir sollten verschwinden!" Magneto erkannte Joys Stimme.  
  
Sie verließe die Bühne, niemand folgte ihnen. "Warum erwartet uns hier niemand?", fragte Mystique.  
  
"Weil Rogue die Polizisten schlafen gelegt hat. Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
  
"Ging mir nie besser... aber warum haben die Polizisten ihre Waffen fallen gelassen?"  
  
"Gegenfrage: Wie viel Grad braucht man um Metall zum schmelzen zubringen?", fragte Joy, die drei rannten eine Straße entlang.  
  
"Ah. Also war den Kerlen etwas zu warm... schön..."  
  
Rogue kam ihnen entgegen, auch sie hatte ihre Kapuze auf. "Alles in Ordnung?"  
  
"Ja, und danke für die Hilfe." Rogue nickte.  
  
"Unsere Mitfahrgelegenheit kommt gerade.", meinte Magneto.  
  
Ein schwarzer Wagen kam um die Ecke geschossen. Der Fahrer war nicht zuerkennen.  
  
"Dann trennen sich unsere Wege wohl. Unser Auto steht dort hinten. Es hat mich gefreut sie kennen zulernen und ihnen zuhelfen.", sagte Joy.  
  
"Hey Blue.", fügte sie rufend hinzu. "Deine Rede war toll!" Mystique lächelte etwas schief.  
  
Dann stiegen alle vier ins jeweilige Auto und fuhren in verschiedene Richtungen davon.  
  
Zwei Tage später in der Xavier School (immer noch Erzähler POV)  
  
"Ich habe die Polizeiakte endlich bekommen!", meinte Xavier zur Begrüßung von Logan, der zuletzt kam. Cyclops, Storm und Nightcrawler, der seit Jeans Tod mit zum Team gehörte, waren bereits anwesend.  
  
"Also nach Zeugenaussagen wurde eine Frau mit roten Haaren und eine Frau mit dunklen Haaren hinter der Tribüne sitzend gesehen. Als Mystique begann ihre Rede zuhalten hat niemand mehr auf sie geachtet. Jemand anderes gibt allerdings an, dass die Frau mit den roten Haaren in Richtung Bühne gegangen ist, wir können also davon ausgehen, dass das der andere Mutant war. Die Frau mit den dunklen Haaren ging angeblich in Richtung der Polizeiwagen davon, dort hat niemand auf sie geachtet, weil sie sich ca. 20 Meter weit weg gesetzt hat. Die Polizei meint außerdem, dass die Frau vielleicht etwas gesehen haben könnte, sie ist aber verschwunden. Man nimmt an, dass sie als sie Mystique in ihre Richtung gehen sehen hat, Angst bekommen hat und deshalb abgehauen ist."  
  
"Warum haben die Polizisten weder die Frau weggehen sehen noch Mystique und Magneto dort lang rennen sehen?"  
  
"Die Polizisten gaben an, dass es ihnen so vor kam als würde ihre Energie immer weniger werden, als würden sie schwächer werden. Aber da niemand in deren Nähe war, nimmt man an das sie eingeschlafen waren, oder das sie zuviel Angst hatten..."  
  
"Heißt das es war so? Oder war da doch ein Mutant am Werk?"  
  
"Gute Frage. Und auch darauf habe ich eine Antwort. Aber diese Antwort wirft noch viel mehr Fragen auf. Eine ältere Damen hat die beiden besagten Frauen, schon vorher gesehen. Sie waren gerade auf dem Weg zur Demo. Sie meinte die beiden sahen aus wie die typische Jugend von heute. Die eine hatte rote Haare mit schwarzen Strähnen und die andere hatte dunkle Haare, sie hatte ihre Haare im übrigen zusammen gebunden, und nur zwei seitliche Strähnen hingen heraus, die Strähnen waren weiß-"  
  
"Marie?!"  
  
"Es scheint so."  
  
"Aber sie würde doch nie mit Magneto zusammen arbeiten, oder? Und das mit ihren Kräften funktioniert doch auch nicht, oder?"  
  
"Wie ich schon gesagt habe, wirft es viele neue Fragen auf."  
  
"Aber kann es denn sein dass es Ro-" Cyclops wurde vom klingeln des Telefons unterbrochen.  
  
Xavier nahm den Hörer ab und unterhielt sich kurz mit demjenigen in der anderen Leitung und dann sagte er: "Wir haben gerade über dich geredet." Dann machte er den Lautsprecher an.  
  
"Hey Leute.", sagte Marie.  
  
"Was zum Teufel ist in dich gefahren?", fragte Logan.  
  
"Ich vermisse euch auch. Und zu deiner Frage: Wir waren nur dort um uns die Rede anzuhören, außerdem hatten wir gehofft noch auf andere von uns zutreffen. Und dann kam er einfach dazu. Und wir-"  
  
"Wer ist wir?"  
  
"Oh, ja. Ähm, Joy und ich."  
  
"Die Frau mit den roten Haaren?"  
  
"Ähm, ja. Sie ist wirklich großartig, eine tolle Freundin. Sie bringt mir bei meine Kräfte zukontrollieren-"  
  
"Also warst du das mit den Bullen?!"  
  
"Jepp. Aber uns verdächtigt doch niemand, das habt ihr selber schon gelesen. Na ja wie auch immer. Wir redeten kurz mit Magneto und dann ging er Mystique hinterher. Joy meinte, dass sie den beiden helfen will, solange die keine Gewalt anwenden. Außerdem hatte Mystique mit ihrer Rede total Recht. Und am Ende kann niemand sagen, dass Magneto es nicht friedlich versucht hat. An der Abstimmung wird sich nichts ändern, die Menschen haben sich entschieden..."  
  
"Heißt das du unterstützt Magneto jetzt?"  
  
"Nein. Wir haben uns danach getrennt, und nicht wieder gesehen...aber wir sind so wieso bereits aus Seattle raus, und wir haben unsere Spuren verwischt... Noch Fragen?"  
  
"Kannst du deine Kräfte kontrollieren?", fragte Storm.  
  
"Teilweise ja. Ich muss jetzt Schluss machen. Ich vermisse euch, aber ich komme wie besprochen. Bye." - Tut, tut, tut. 


	3. Nur ein Teil vom dritten wird später wie...

Seirens POV:

Ich werde es jetzt offiziell machen : Ich Hasse Den Montag!

Das klingt sinnlos, ich weiß, aber heute ist Montag und heute wurden die Bestimmungen bekannt gegeben, nach denen wir uns melden müssen.  Das heißt, dass wir nach unseren Kräften eingeteilt werden...

Die Logik dahinter ist wirklich sehr kompliziert das muss ich zugeben, aber das wundert doch niemanden, oder? 

Wir (Rogue und ich) waren uns einig darin, dass wir beide in einer der drei verschiedenen GEFÄHRLICH Kategorien fallen würden... aber am Ende war das sehr frei festlegbar...

Und das beruhigte mich überhaupt nicht...

Wir hatten bei einem Kerl Pässe bestellt, da wir uns nicht sicher waren, ob jemand aus Rogues Vergangenheit über sie bescheid wüsste. Ihre Eltern könnten etwas verraten, oder meine Mutter weiß von mir und würde mich melden... das wäre sau mäßig mies.

Es herrschte in letzter Zeit überall Ausnahmezustand. An der Meldestelle wurde ein Mutant von wütenden Menschen getötet, kurz nach dem er sich gemeldet hatte. Verklagt wurde niemand. Die Beweise fehlten.

Langsam fing ich an, darauf zuwarten, dass Magneto sich dafür rächte, doch nichts geschah. Rogue nahm an, er würde sich sammeln... ich hoffte es. Und auch wenn ich es nicht gerne zugab, ich wäre stolz auf diese Rache gewesen.

Zwei Monate wollte Rogue noch weit weg von New York verbringen, aber als wir in den Nachrichten hörten, dass viele Mutanten durch heimliche Tipps zum Melden gezwungen wurden, machte sie sich Sorgen, um die Schule.

Aber wir waren in Winnipeg, Manitoba (ein Staat Kanadas) und das sind bis New York 2100 km LUFTLINIE. Gefahren wären es noch viel mehr, also riefen wir nur dort an. Doch dieser Xavier meinte nur, dass er eine „Verbindung" zum Präsidenten hätte, und wir uns keine Sorgen machen müssten. Wir sollten gut auf uns aufpassen. Das taten wir auch.

Rogue färbte ihre weißen Strähnen passend zum Rest und ich musste meine Haare auch schwarz tönen. Ich war nicht sonderlich begeistert davon. Dabei erzählte ich Marie zum ersten Mal, dass meine Haare nicht gefärbt waren (wie sie angenommen hatte). Nein, diese Biester (ich rede von meinen Haaren) waren irgendwie mit meiner Mutation verbunden, und hatte sich innerhalb eines Wochenendes verfärbt, genau wie meine Augen.

Immer wieder hörten wir in den Nachrichten von neuen Problemen. Mutanten fingen an sich zu wehren, Menschen verletzen Mutanten. Insgesamt sind es fünf Tote und jeden Tag mehr werdende Verletzte. Auf beiden Seiten.

Zwei Seiten. Waren es wirklich nur zwei? Die X - Men gehören zu keiner von beiden wirklich, oder? Auf welcher Seite stehe ich?

Wir beeilten uns schließlich doch zurück in die Staaten zukommen. An der Grenze von Kanada und dem Staate New York geschah dann, dass was ich hatte vermeiden wollen. 

Wir wurden durchsucht (dank der Stichprobe). Aber wir hatten Glück unsere Pässe waren astrein, und wir hatte nichts illegales bei uns.

Ich hatte an alles gedacht, fast alles. 

„Ihr Auto ist gemietet oder?", fragte der Grenzbeamte freundlich.

Ich nickte ihm entgegen. 

„Unter ihrem Namen?" NEIN. MIST.

„Eine Freundin hat ihn ausgeliehen. Wir sollen ihn zurück bringen."

„Wussten sie das diese Joy Marstersen ein gefährlicher Mutant ist?" Jemand hatte mich also verpetzt... danke Mum.

Rogue wurde blas. 

„Was?! Joy? Ach Quatsch! Sie ist wirklich eine fröhliche und sehr höfliche Person."

„Wissen sie wo sie sich befindet?" 

„Nein, sie meinte, sie würde dahin fahren, wohin sie der Wind bringt...", meinte ich. 

„Können wir jetzt weiter fahren? Es ist ziemlich kalt hier.", lenkte Rogue vom Thema ab.

„Oh, ja. Sie können wieder zum Auto. Aber warten sie bitte noch kurz."

Wir setzten uns wieder ins Auto. Marie sah mich panisch an. „Bleib ganz ruhig."

Wir sahen gespannt auf die Grenzbeamten und mir wurde plötzlich klar worauf die warteten. Das Bild von Joy Marstersen war von ihrem Pass und der war natürlich schon älter. Also wurde noch Bilder „mitgeschickt", die sie  - mich - mit anderen Frisuren und Harrfarben zeigten, doch es schien ein Weilchen zudauern bis die Bilder erkennbar waren (vielleicht ne schlechte Verbindung). Doch dann zogen die Beamten schließlich ihre Waffen, doch wir waren bereits weg gefahren und ein anderes Auto verspeerte ihnen die Sicht.

**Und was sagt ihr? Ziemlich wenig ich weiß. Mir fällt nur momenttan nichts weiteres ein. Habe nichts gegen Kritik. Und wenn ihr euch beeilt, dann kann ich auch schnell weiter schreiben. **


End file.
